The Sand Paper and Flowers
by Bleeding.ghosts
Summary: Gaara becomes mixed up with two women. One needs help to heal, the other to be herself while Gaara needs help with both of their weaknesses. Can he save them, or will he fail more then himself? GaaXSaku and GaaXHina
1. Curiosity kills the kitty

The excitement of spring break left the popular A.N.Z apartment empty for the rush to the Water country. At least for all of three rooms on the fifth floor, one was filled with screams while the other tears. Gaara of the Sand sat on the couch in an attempt to drink some tea and finally relax. His two siblings, Temari and Kankuro made this task extremly difficult.

"My God you are an idiot! We have to go get more clothes, we have to go shopping! Plus, you could use some different make-up now couldn't you. Maybe alil bit of green, instead of purple, to bring out those eyes." Temari teased at a fuming Kankuro. "I've told you countless of times, its war paint, not make-up! And we all know that if we waste our time shopping for more make-up you'll still like horrid. Still like a hooker." Kankuro finished grinning. Despite the death cloud forming over him, he continued, "Why waste your money of powders and potions that don't hide your nasty zits. Let's just go buy some Konoha war puppets!" The cloud of death had erupted into a full storm when he put in his last words.

Sighing, Gaara stood up and started to walk away right when a lamp was thrown into the wall. Right above where he was just sitting. Opening the door to his room, he sat his gourd down and looked around. As clean as it was the bright colors did nothing to sooth his head-ache. Leaning against the wall he slowly slid down to the floor until he was sitting with his knees to his chest. Exhausted from the mission with no relief from his siblings, Gaara held his head in his hands until his head stopped throbbing. When it did, sobs from the other side of the wall crept through to him. Perking his head up, he wondered 'what the… Why would somebody be crying? I shouldn't get involved… A monster like me would only make things worse.' Gaara stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Again he sat against the wall and again attempted to relax. Closing his eyes, muffled cries slithered into his ears. Bolting his head up, his eyes wide open, he covered his ears with his hands. 'Why are there so many people crying?! I'm not going to get involved but I have the right to know who is interrupting my time! Who!?" he screamed to himself. BR Gaara used a jutsu that allowed his sand to travel through the cracks of the hotel's wall and into the other people's bedrooms. The sand slowly shifted into a small eye in each room which allowed Gaara to spy with out the troubles of being caught.

The sights that he was witnessing stole his ability to think.


	2. Hurt and Bleeding

In the first room, the wails and sobs were coming from one girl. She was sitting in the corner of the room, crying her heart out, while a man (or a woman with masculine, hairy legs) walked around to put items in a bag. 'A robbery maybe,' Gaara pondered to him self. Creating a clearer version of the girl, he could easily tell she was naked with only a thin blanket covering her. Her thick pink hair told him immediately who it was. The woman then stood up and ran over to the door. Stretching out her arms, she attempted to block the other person.

'This couldn't be a robbery,' he thought, recalling all of the times that same girl had easily broken his friend's bones. 'Poor Naruto, I almost feel bad for you.' He thought with a grin. Looking at the girl again, he noticed her body. He felt blood rushing to a certain area when he took mental notes of her. 'Wide hips, not anorexic, slim stomach, a nice amount of breasts…' Gaara now felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. He looked back up to her face when the guilt hit him.

Streams of tears were still falling from her beautiful face while the man just stood there. The guilt tore his insides up, 'No better then that low life bastard who's hurting this woman.' Gaara, not caring much about men, only noticed one thing of familiar interest on the man. A red and white fan on the back of his shirt stated clear enough just how low of the slime he is. The man smacked her; the force alone sent the girl flying to the floor. The woman made one last attempt to stop him; she threw her hands at him in hopes of obtaining a wrist before crashing onto the ground. The man quickly side-stepped and went out of the door as if it were nothing. As if the beautiful girl sprawled on the floor was nothing. Dispelling his jutsu in her room, Gaara held his head with one hand and his heart with the other. Clutching his shirt as hard as he could, he could only wish he pain away. 'How pathetic am I? How weak..." His thoughts were interrupted by an ear shattering screech, "Sasuke!" Stunned, Gaara fought the urge to go over and comfort the girl. Letting go of his shirt and lifting his head up, nothing made sense. He didn't know who to be more stunned about. The man for leaving her so hurt, or himself for even caring.

Gaara leaned his head against the wall in hopes that it would some how magically help sort out his thoughts. Why does it matter if another female got hurt from a male? That's life; you get hurt by someone else. Isn't that all life is? The muffled cries from the other room shook him back from his thoughts. It was another girl, except this one was alone. Using his jutsu, he started to watch her.

In the room was another beautiful woman, this one appeared as younger. She was wearing a plain, baggy white shirt with normal white panties. Pictures were scattered around her on the floor, pictures of other women. In the pictures Gaara saw the stereo-typical sluts; big fake smiles, wearing an outfit that could fit in any man's palm, big breast, and extraordinary curves. Looking around the room more, he saw a mirror that had to have been six feet of height if it were standing broken into millions of shards scattered on the carpet. The girl's white eyes looked haunted while the tears leaked out. Strands of black silk were glued to her face from a mixture of sweat and tears. The rest of her hair was messy and sticking up in different directions, completely unlike her normal hair style. 'What was she doing to create this mess?' He thought. The girl took off her shirt, leaving only her bra and panties. 'The simple white lace and pale skin would have made her look like an angel if it weren't for all of those marks. Wait... marks? So many scars and bruises, all of this could not be from training,' Gaara thought to himself after noticing a large amount of scars on her wrists and thighs. The girl crawled to her pants and unclipped the pouch from them. She took out two kunai. One of the blades was just an average knife. The other the girl held tighter and closer. The handle was wrapped in a faded white ribbon stained, only an inch away from the actual blade, with one brown blotch. The blade itself had a small amount of rust on the knife's edge yet everywhere else shined like new. Holding the normal kunai in her hand, she held the special one in her mouth by the tip. Before Gaara could take another breath, the girl looked at his eye and threw the ordinary blade at it, hitting it dead center.

Shuddering, Gaara buried his head into his knees. The look on her face was scared into him. He yearned to help them both, to comfort them.

The woman was obviously torn. The girl was in pain, but from whom? Herself? Gaara held himself as tight as he could, the thought about the girl made his skin crawl. A scent all too familiar teased his nose and lips. The smell and taste of metal. 'Oh no, she didn't!' Shooting up, Gaara quickly ran out of his room and out of his apparent. His sand was pressed against the door, waiting for their master to give in to his need to destroy the door. His hand shaking, he put his hand on the door knob.

'What do you think your doing?' Shukaku the sand demon purred to him.

'A monster like you, why aren't you in your room. Back in bed I enjoying /i the blood in the air.' A mixture of anger and confusion swept him. 'I... I don't know, but I can't allow this to happen.' 'Allow what? Another death. Ha! Don't make me laugh; we've killed hundreds of people haven't we. Life is death. It doesn't matter who kills what as long as they're dead.' Gaara paused for a second, everything too much for him. Attempting to remember how to breathe, he argued back. 'I used to kill, not anymore. Naruto taught me a lesson a year ago that I still hold dear.' 'Kill.' Holding his head with his free hand, he grabbed a fist full of his own hair. Taking a deep breath in, he tasted the metal. 'There's now more? Shit.' He busted through the door to see the woman collapse in a puddle of blood. Judging from the open and still bleeding wounds, the puddle came from her. Shocked, Gaara did the only thing he could to attempt to save the girl.


End file.
